1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dual function lighting systems and methods for a vehicle console.
2. Background Art
As travelers and commuters spend an increasing amount of time in various types of vehicles, such as automobiles, trucks, buses, airplanes, watercraft, trains, and the like, the demand for aesthetically pleasing accessories with easy to operate functions continues to grow. Consumers expect enhancement of basic features, such as interior lighting, as models change from year to year. Likewise, manufacturers are continually examining new materials, designs, and assembly procedures to meet the consumer demand while attempting to reduce complexity and cost.